Wait, What?
by heisdeadinside
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol mengetahui sesuatu hal yang benar-benar TIDAK pernah ia bayangkan? Chanbaek / Baekyeol. Highschool!au


**Wait, what?**

**Pairing:** Chanbaek / Baekyeol dan beberapa pairing favoritku yang jarang banget aku temuin ;-; yang nantinya akan muncul

**Summary: **Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol mengetahui sesuatu hal yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia bayangkan?

**p.s:** My very first fanfic here. Sobs. Iya ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfic di fanfiction dot net dan thanks to user wufanqing dia yang menginspirasiku untuk melanjutkan ff yang sudah berbulan-bulan aku tinggalkan ini. Eaaaaa. (I bet kak anty side eyeing meh) Well, melanjutkan? Yep. Aku sebenarnya punya segudang file berekstensi docx yang kemungkinan bisa ditemukan berdebu dan terdapat sarang laba-laba di dalam folder "! PROJECT" dan itu semua gagal total (ujung-ujungnya sih ke recycle bin) lol.  
**p.s.s:** Review sangat-sangat dianjurkan untuk ditulis ;u; pleaseu ya bbuing. soalnya aku masih awan dalam dunia fanfic.  
**p.s.s.s: **Maaf gak sempet baca ulang, kalau ada keganjilan maafkan aku hikseu

* * *

**I.**

**Chanyeol**

Ini memang kebiasaanku. Tidak memberi tahu mereka kemana perginya diriku. Agak risih memang, ketika mereka mengikutiku, melihat gerak-gerikku, melarangku untuk berbuat ini itu. Hanya dua hal yang saat ini aku inginkan, kebebasan dan satu lagi yang tidak perlu disebutkan. Karena mustahil rasanya untuk bisa mendapatkan itu kembali.

_Finally_, pagi ini rencanaku sukses. Aku keluar dari rumah diam-diam. Tanpa memikirkan badai yang akan menerjang saat aku kembali. _Well_, aku lari pagi di sekitar komplek. Hoddie berwarna hitam dengan kupluk, kaos oblong warna putih, jam tangan, celana pendek dan sepatu olahraga itu lah outfit yang aku kenakan.

Saat aku berlari sambil mendengarkan music RnB yang sengaja aku putar dari music playerku, aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Orang baru? Batinku.

Aku berhenti melakukan aktivitas lariku, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memandanginya. Aku sangat penasaran. Setelah aku lepas earphoneku dan memakai kacamata aku melanjutkan kegiatan mengamatinya.

Dia duduk di pinggir kolam, tersenyum-senyum kecil, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan telinganya mendengarkan suara dedaunan yang bergesek karena hembusan angin. Apanya yang lucu? _He's weird_

Seorang wanita berumur 40 tahunan tersenyum bahagia dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia membawa segelas minuman berwarna putih. Aku rasa itu susu.

Halaman rumah mereka luas dan masih belum banyak properti disekitarnya, sehingga aku bisa mendengar suara mereka.

"Baekhyun sayang..." sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah Ibu. Kenapa berada di luar?"

"Ibu hanya ingin memberimu ini" wanita itu memberinya segelas susu yang tadi dibawanya

"Susu lagi ya bu?" sambil menampakkan ekspresi tidak senang

"Ayolah, kau ingin tumbuh tinggi kan?" (hahahah benar, dia memang terlalu pendek.)

Dia tertawa lalu mengambil segelas susu itu dari ibunya. Dia meneguk susu itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baekhyun, setelah itu lekas mandi. Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah baru" ucap wanita itu sambil membenarkan poni anaknya

"Okay _mom_!" ia berpose hormat pada ibunya sambil tertawa bahagia

Aku berhenti mengintip dari balik semak-semak, melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam dan bergegas pergi kembali ke rumahku. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Dan kejadian tadi mengingatkanku pada hari ini. Sekarang hari Senin yang artinya hari pertama tahun ajaran baru.

_Shit shit shit_ kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hari penting ini. Sial, otakku memang harus diupgrade ke versi yang lebih tinggi.

Langkahku terhenti pada sebuah bangunan elit, mewah dan megah. Aku memasuki bangunan itu dengan langkah yang pasti. Rumah itu memiliki taman yang indah. Bunga-bunganya cantik, kursi tamannya elegan dan terdapat patung-patung bergaya ala eropa. _That's my homey dude. (Really?) Haha, _tidak, itu semua milik orangtuaku.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Junmyeon, dia berteriak "Tuan muda, darimana saja? Kami semua khawatir!"

Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Aku tadi ingin lari pagi sebentar jadi aku keluar rumah pagi-pagi hehe _and stop calling 'me tuan' muda that's really weird_ _bro_"

"Apa?"

"Eeee, lupakan. Aku akan mandi, setelah ini kau antarkan aku ke sekolah, oke?" Kataku sambil melemparkan senyum padanya

"Ah, baiklah tuan..."

"... Heol... _Bro, seriously_" dia tertawa.

Junmyeon, tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dia sebenarnya masih muda, berasal dari keluarga yang mapan, dia pintar, sudah mendapatkan gelar master, namun entah kenapa dia bisa berada disini mengurusku. Menurutku dia lebih pantas memakai kemeja dan jas hitam rapi dengan dasi dan duduk dibelakang meja kantor. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Disini, dia bekerja menjadi… Oh, sial aku tidak mengerti dia bekerja menjadi apa. Tetapi, Junmyeon sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Toh, tidak ada salahnya kan, memanggil dia hyung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hyung. Benar, aku tidak memiliki saudara kandung_. I'm the only child in this family_. Mereka bilang menjadi anak tunggal itu menyenangkan, bisa manja, paling disayang_ whatever_. Itu semua omong kosong.

Aku memasuki rumah dan berlari menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Mempersipakan apa-apa saja yang perlu dibawa hari ini. Tak lupa, handphone aku masukkan ke dalam saku celana seragam. Dan bergegas mandi.

* * *

Tidak ada yang istimewa pada tahun ajaran baru ini, seperti biasa siswa-siswi berkumpul di aula membentuk barisan-barisan dan kepala sekolah akan memberikan sambutan. Hoams, pasti akan membosankan.

Sembari menunggu semua siswa datang, aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mulai memainkan game favoritku. Bukan game yang bagus memang. Hanya game menyusun kata dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tahu, aku dulu sangat membenci bahasa Inggris, tetapi semakin lama aku mengenal sahabatku, semakin aku ingin mempelajarinya. _Okay, karma does exist_. _Snorts._

"Ah, maaf"

Laki-laki itu menunduk sambil melihat lantai setelah dia menabrakku. Dia orangnya kecil, jarinya lentik seperti perempuan. Apa mungkin dia perempuan? Tapi apa mungkin perempuan di sekolah ini diperbolehkan memakai celana panjang? Hah, siapa peduli.

"_Watch your move_" kataku dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya sambil melanjutkan permainan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku "Woaaaaaah, _dude_..." itulah yang ia katakan. Aku mengenali suaranya, walaupun tanpa melihat wajahnya. Dia adalah Kyungsoo, _my best buddy._

Secara fisik Kyungsoo lebih pendek dariku. Untuk urusan bakat jangan ditanya lagi. Menyanyi, menggambar bahkan memasakpun ia mampu. Aku salut padanya. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Terkadang aku iri. Tapi setidaknya, aku lebih tampan daripadanya. Hahahahaha.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu!"

"Yep! Kau juga seharusnya perlu mengganti model rambutmu. Itu sudah kuno _bud_"

"Sial kau!" katanya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"_By the way_, mana Jongin?"

"I dun…. noo" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menaikkan bahunya

Perlu kalian ketahui, saat ini Kyungsoo telah melepas masa lajangnya. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Saat ini dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, playboy dan lebih tepat lagi brandalan yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Sebenarnya, ketika aku mengetahuinya benar-benar tidak percaya. Aku tidak ingin si Kyungsoo terkena pengaruh jelek dari Jongin. Namun, setelah Kyungsoo berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa Jongin tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Apa boleh buat, jika sahabatku bahagia dengannya, mana mungkin aku melarangnya. Selain itu disamping Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah seekor anjing kecil yang manja! _You have never expected it before!_

* * *

**Baekhyun**

Saat mobil milik Ibu terparkir di depan sekolah baru, jantungku mulai berdetak kencang hingga rasanya ingin copot! Rasa bahagia, khawatir dan penasaran campur aduk menjadi satu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berlari-larian di sekitar kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau? Lalu kalau? Aku gelisah! _Oh God, help me._

Saat aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk aula. Decak kagumku tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutku. Sekolah ini memiliki aula yang besar. Dilangit-langit ruangannya terdapat lampu-lampu kristal indah, sama seperti lampu-lampu di ballroom tempat kakakku melangsungkan pernikahannya. Terdapat pilar-pilar besar dengan ukiran bergaya eropa. Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan sekolahku sebelumnya.

Agak kampungan memang, aku berlari-lari kecil memasuki ruangan sambil melihat atap aula yang dekorasinya luar biasa indah. Aku menyukai sekolah ini!

Bruk...

"Ah, maaf" aku menundukkan mukaku, melihat lantai. Aku malu. Sial, apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku kan anak baru. Apa jadinya kalau dia membullyku? Sial, batinku.

"_Watch your move_" katanya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Lagi-lagi aku membatin. Cih, makhluk apa dia dingin sekali. Tidak tahu apa kalau aku ini anak baru? Memangnya siapa dia, sok keren. Beri salam atau setidaknya senyuman. Cukup sekali ini saja aku bertemu dengannya. Jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku hingga, "Hei kau" Seseorang memanggil dan menunjuk ke arahku.

"Hah? Aku?"

"Iya, kemarilah tolong bantu dong" ia berkata sambil memasang muka memelas

Aku menghampirinya. Dia tampan, berkulit gelap dan mempunyai garis rahang yang tajam, rambutnya yang pirang sangat kontras sekali dengan kulitnya.

"Tolong bawakan tasku dulu. Aku mau lepas sweater" pintanya sambil memberikan tas sekolahnya dan bola basket kepadaku.

Dia melepas sweaternya. Tidak sengaja seragam sekolahnya menyembul ke atas sehingga kulit perutnya yang berwarna gelap itu terekspos. Refleks aku memalingkan mukaku.

"Ambilkan jas di tas dong" rengeknya

Yah! Kau kira aku ini asistenmu apa? Aku berteriak di dalam hati, mana mungkin aku berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Ingat Baekhyun, kau adalah anak baru. Tetap sopan okay?

Aku mengeluarkan jas biru tua yang sama seperti millikku dari tasnya. "Kim Jongin, huh?" sambil memegang plat nama yang ada di jasnya

"Ah sini kemarikan" menyahut lalu memakainya asal-asalan.

"Ah sudah ya, aku duluan" katanya sambil memberikan senyuman dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Kim Jongin, dia benar-benar misterius. Membuatku ingin tahu saja tentangnya. Apa dia satu kelas denganku nantinya? Apa dia masih lajang? _Holy shit._ Baekhyun fokus!

Suara speaker mulai terdengar, tanda upacara penerimaan dimulai, aku seorang Baekhyun, yang hanya memiliki tinggi 173 centimeter berada di barisan paling belakang. Kalian tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku. Lain kali aku akan memakai insoles. (jangan tertawakan aku -_-)

Upacara penerimaan murid baru hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Sebenarnya disaat kepala sekolah memberikan sambutan aku berkali-kali menguap. Pasokan oksigen di dalam otakku mulai menipis. Aku sangat lelah, dan kurang tidur. Mungkin karena aku semalam terus-menerus memikirkan sekolah baru ini. Baekhyun, kau benar-benar sangat berlebihan.

Murid-murid mulai berhamburan dan meninggalkan aula. Lagi-lagi aku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak kelasku. _Shit_, Baekhyun. Kau payah!

"Sendirian?" Penasaran, aku menolehkan kepalaku.

Satu, dua, tiga. "_Oh my god_, Sehun?" Aku benar-benar tercengang, Dia adalah…

"Well, namaku memang Oh Sehun, tetapi tidak usah embel-embel _my god_" dia tertawa.

"Kenapa kau… Berada disini?" masih shock aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bersekolah, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku clubbing disini."

Percakapan awal kita tidak canggung seperti perkenalanku yang sudah-sudah. Dia orangnya berbeda dari apa yang pernah aku lihat di televisi. Saat Ia berada di dalam layar, dia keren, dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Aku kira Sehun adalah orang yang cuek. Ternyata tidak.

(Sebentar, kamu tadi bilang televisi?)

Uhm, _okay so_, Sehun adalah seorang aktor, dia sering muncul pada drama yang hampir setiap minggunya aku tonton. Dia adalah aktor favoritku. Dan aku MASIH tidak percaya dia bersekolah disini juga. _I'm gonna die soon._

Sehun menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkanku ke kelas. Kita bercakap-cakap tentang sekolah ini, dia bercerita dimana letak fasilitas sekolah tanpa menunjukkanku dimana letaknya, aku takut kita bisa terlambat masuk ke kelas. Ketika dia tahu kalau aku lebih tua darinya, dia meminta maaf sambil tertawa tidak percaya. Sehun mulai memanggilku 'hyung', dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia berulang kali memanggilku "hyung hyung hyung hyung!". Sekali lagi, pribadi sehun dalam dunia nyata benar-benar berbeda! Aku ingin mengelus kepalanya, seperti anak anjing.

Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kelas, Sehun meminta nomor teleponku terlebih dahulu karena Ia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat. _So, why not? _Lagi pula aku belum lama juga tinggal di Seoul, aku ingin mengetahui lebih tentang kota ini. Aku ingin melihat indahnya Seoul pada malam hari, lalu tempat hiburannya.

Masuk dalam kelas, guru mempersilahkanku masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Berada di depan kelas benar-benar membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Baekhyun kau berlebihan. Bukannya kau sering berada di atas panggung? Seharusnya ini tidak ada tandingannya daripada itu. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Itu karena, _damn_ aku satu kelas dengan makhluk dingin itu. Sambil terbata-bata aku memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu, guru menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. _Oh hell…_

_Don't talk to me don't talk to me don't━_

"Oh jadi kau Baekhyun..."

_Shit_.

* * *

**Chanyeol**

Hahaha, jadi dia adalah si Baekhyun itu? Aku terus menatapnya tidak percaya. _He is such an angel._Chanyeol, tidak, kau straight. Kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Tapi, _damn bro_, dia memang seperti malaikat. Rambutnya hitam eboni, kulitnya putih dan terlihat sangat lembut, jari-jari tangannya lentik. Dia seperti wanita!

"Oh jadi kau Baekhyun..." kataku sambil terus menatapinya.

"Jangan menatapiku terus seperti itu ah, jangan-jangan kau suka denganku ya?"

_The fuck?_

"_Whattt_?" ucapku sambil mengernyitkan dahiku. _Seriously, Baekhyun? We only talked once and you said like that to me? Wow so impressive_

"Lagipula kita sudah bertemu dua kali. Kali pertama, kebetulan. Kedua, karena kau suka denganku kan?"

"Kedua?"

"Eh… Aku tidak sengaja tadi menabrakmu, _sorry_" kata Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

_Holy shit,_ jadi yang aku kira perempuan tadi dia?

Berhari-hari duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun mungkin bisa membuatku tuli. Dia betah berbicara, mana mungkin aku bisa tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, sangat berlebihan. Kesan pertama saat aku melihatnya benar-benar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ada di sampingku ini.

Dengan begini aku lama-lama bisa suka dengannya.

Apa?

Coret statement di atas, aku tidak bermaksud…

Dengan begini aku lama-lama bisa suka dengannya.

(Alibi Chanyeol, alibi…. _It's too obvious_)

* * *

Sudah satu minggu dia duduk bersebelahan deganku, pagi, siang, malam, mau makan, mau tidur, mau mandi. Baekhyun berlarian di dalam kepalaku. Hey, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Chanyeol kau tidak berminat dengannya kau tidak berminat kau

_Fuck._

Gambaran hidungnya, bibirnya, lehernya…

Telepon genggamku bergetar di atas meja, dengan segera aku bangun dari ranjang dan mengeceknya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sehun aka _the little devil_ aka dongsaeng paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Sehun:Hyung_, come to my party tonight, 8pm. We have some girls with big boobies and liquor_. :)

Sehun, ini benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat.

* * *

**To be continue….**


End file.
